In the related art, there are wireless communication technologies in which various pieces of data are exchanged using wireless communication. For example, communication schemes (for example, an ad-hoc communication or an ad-hoc network) in which neighboring wireless communication devices are independently interconnected with each other are proposed (for example, see PTL 1).